Un garcon alcoolisé
by movie-like
Summary: "- Quelques fois je regarde Nik' et je me souviens de lui, fou de rage et prêt à tout pour me sauver. Je me souviens de la voiture, du gilet bleu, du froid de la nuit. Je me souviens de moi, morte de peur et de lui, fou amoureux de moi." Elle aurait pu s'éteindre ce jour-là mais ils sont venus la sauver. Klaus est venu la sauver. Tous humain, soirée d'adolescents. One-shot.


**Bonjour,**

 **Je reviens avec un One shot que j'ai écrit juste après avoir vu «Speak». Le sujet est sombre mais j'ai essayé de l'alléger, de l'éclairer avec l'amour et l'amitié. J'espère que ce petit écrit vous plaira, j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'ai aimé dénoncer.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Pendant que Elena conduisait, ivre de bonheur, Bonnie essayait de prendre en photo ses trois meilleures amies. Rebekah dansait, la musique éclatant ses oreilles. Quant à Caroline, elle essayait d'ouvrir la vitre. Sentir l'air frais dans ses cheveux, la chaleur étouffante de la nuit. Elle y arriva enfin lorsque un flash l'éblouit, elle grogna de douleur.

«- T'es idiote Bonnie, enlève ce foutu flash.

-Oh mais attendez, je crois que la très célèbre Caroline Forbes pense encore à Klaus.

-Le frère de la miniature assise derrière moi ria Elena, les yeux rivées vers la route.»

Rebekah fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur, profitant de l'hilarité générale.

«- La miniature s'en fout complètement de ton avis.

-Oh allez, souris un peu demanda Bonnie, essayant d'enlever le flash.»

Caroline lança un regard à ses amies. Elle admira la beauté d'Elena; ses longs cheveux bruns étaient pour une fois bouclées; le rire communicatif de Bonnie et le sourire angélique de la petite Rebekah. Cette dernière était plus jeune d'un an mais elle avait sauté une classe, se retrouvant dans celle du trio infernale. Elle soupira, le sourire aux lèvres puis glissa son torse en dehors de la voiture. L'air frais fouetta son visage heureux, ses bras dénudés et la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle écarta les bras, priant pour ne pas tomber. Elena serra les dents, effrayée pour son amie mais elle laissa faire. Un hurlement de bonheur se fit entendre.

«- J'aime cette putain de vie.»

Puis Caroline referma la vitre et monta le son de la radio.

* * *

La fête venait tout juste de commencer mais plusieurs adolescents étaient déjà terrassés par l'alcool. Elena dû enjamber un garçon de sa classe pour rejoindre Damon, assis sur un banc. Bonnie riait tandis que Kol courait, la jeune femme sur son dos. Rebekah dansait avec Stefan, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres. Caroline regardait tout ça, assise sur la première branche d'un arbre. Son verre de soda était posé entre ses jambes, ses mains étaient trop occupées à la maintenir assise. Elle ria lorsqu'elle vit Elena lui faire un coucou, les jambes posées sur celles de Damon. Ce dernier hurla son prénom, tout souriant.

Klaus était introuvable, sûrement dans sa chambre à dessiner. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés ce matin, sûrement une stupide histoire qui allait lui coûter son couple. Un couple qu'elle chérissait depuis maintenant deux ans. Elle ferma les yeux, légèrement déprimée. Caroline les ouvrit, jeta son verre d'alcool loin devant elle et fixa le groupe d'adolescents. Elle pourrait trouver un autre garçon, reconstruire quelque chose de plus beau. Elle sourit, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier Klaus. Même s'il est énervant, possessif, torturé, passionné, il est parfait pour elle. Elle a besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin d'elle.

«- Care, ramène toi ! Hurla Tyler, juste en face de l'arbre.

-J'arrive !»

Elle se pencha en avant et lança ses jambes. Caroline se pose gracieusement devant son ami d'enfance qui sentait un peu l'alcool. Tyler avait toujours aimé boire, même si là-plupart de ses problèmes venait de là. La jolie blonde lui fit la bise et dit :

«- Ça va ?

-Hayley m'a plaqué. Ça te dit de marcher un peu ? Ou de prendre ma voiture ?

-Les filles vont m'attendre...

-Juste quelques minutes, j'ai besoin de parler.»

Caroline hésita, ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée de ses meilleures amies. Mais le regard désespéré de Tyler la fit craquer.

«- Cinq minutes sombre idiot murmura-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Promis petit chef.»

* * *

Caroline ferma la porte et se glissa au côté de Tyler, souriante. Elle voulait vraiment aider son ami, il avait toujours été là pour elle. L'adolescent avait les yeux fermés, essayant de contrôler les pulsions étranges qu'il ressentait. Il cacha son malaise à la jeune femme qui avait posé ses jambes sur le tableau de bord, laissant voir ses longues jambes fines. Caroline murmura, inquiète :

«- Dis moi tout Ty'. Tu étais pourtant heureux avec elle...

-Elle ne l'était pas avec moi. Je l'aime tellement.

-As-tu fait quelque chose de mal ?»

Un silence pesant s'installa. Caroline croisa les bras devant sa poitrine tandis que Tyler jouait avec les clés de sa voiture. Il s'arrêta net et murmura, regardant droit dans les yeux son amie :

«- Je l'ai trop aimé.»

Et sans que Caroline puisse réagir, Tyler la poussa sur la banquette arrière. La jolie blonde ferma les yeux lorsque sa tête frappa le siège. Elle les ouvrit la seconde d'après et vit son ami couché sur elle, les mains sur ses hanches. Elle essaya de se débattre vainement, Tyler était plus fort qu'elle. Il en profita pour embrasser son cou, provoquant des frissons de dégoût chez Caroline.

«- Arrête Tyler, maintenant hurla-t-elle.

-La ferme Caroline murmura le jeune homme, son haleine empestait l'alcool.

-S'il te plait Tyler, arrête.»

La main droite du jeune homme glissa sur sa jambe dénudée, montant lentement. Caroline frappa le pied contre la portière, espérant faire quelque chose. Elle s'apprêta à hurler lorsque Tyler posa une main sur sa bouche tout en la fusillant du regard.

«- Hurle et je te jure que je serai odieux.

-Arrête ordonna Caroline.

-Quand tu auras goûté à Tyler, tu oublieras Klaus Mikaelson.

-Ne parle pas de lui grogna la jeune femme.»

Elle ne voulait pas entendre son prénom dans la bouche de Tyler, surtout pas dans cette situation. Ce dernier serra fermement le bras de Caroline, la faisant taire. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas montrer sa douleur, elle souffrait vraiment. Tyler continua d'embrasser le cou de la jolie blonde, voulant faire durer les choses. Les pleurs retenus de Caroline et les soupirs de plaisir du jeune homme résonnaient dans la voiture, étouffant Caroline. Elle leva les yeux et inconsciemment, elle bloqua son regard sur l'arbre qui se trouvait en face d'elle. C'était celui où Rebekah et elle étaient montées lors d'un pari, organisé par Damon. Elle était tombée, se cassant la jambe. Tout le monde s'était empressé de venir la secourir, elle s'était sentie aimée. Elle essaya de dégager sa main pour pouvoir crier, Damon ou bien Stefan l'entendrait sûrement. Ils viendraient l'aider et la sauver. Caroline ferma les yeux, se sentant prête à pleurer. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Sauve-toi de là ! Se dit-elle.

«- J'aime cette putain de Hayley mais toi Caroline, tu m'obsèdes. Depuis le collège. La façon que tu as de marcher, de sautiller et d'embrasser Klaus. Pourquoi tu m'embrasses pas ?

-Va te faire voir.»

Tyler serra violemment Caroline, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Elle serra les dents, se retenant de cracher sa haine.

«- Tu es désirable.»

Lorsque Caroline comprit, elle hurla.

* * *

Klaus gara sa voiture rapidement, voulant absolument voir Caroline. Il voulait s'excuser, lui dire que cette dispute ne voulait rien il l'aimait vraiment, que son cœur cessait de battre lorsqu'elle apparaissait, que sa présence était vitale pour lui. Il glissa son téléphone dans la poche et trottina vers les deux adolescents assis. Damon jouait avec les cheveux d'Elena tandis que cette dernière essayait d'appeler Caroline. Elle tombait sur sa boite vocale, elle était morte d'inquiétude.

«- Hey, où est Caroline ?

-La dernière fois qu'on a vu Caroline, elle était avec Tyler. Tout le monde raconte qu'il a cassé avec Hayley, Caroline veut sûrement parler avec lui. Pour le soutenir.

-Elle ne répond pas gémit Elena, folle d'inquiétude.

-Où est Tyler ?

-Sa voiture est garée à quelques mètres d'ici, elle est verte. C'est la seule voiture verte.»

Klaus hocha la tête avant de courir vers le parking improvisé. Il devait trouver Caroline, il s'en moquait de couper leur conversation. Il ne voulait pas la perdre pour une fichue dispute, une dispute qui avait commencé pour une raison inconnue. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la voiture, ne voyant personne. Il ne voyait que le long gilet bleu de Caroline, jeté sur le siège passager. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant un gémissent. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant, s'imaginant la jeune femme dans les bras d'un autre. Klaus chancela lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Tyler. Le gilet de Caroline, la voix de Tyler...

Il serra les poings, recula de quelques pas avant de tourner le dos, dévasté.

«- Lâche moi Tyler, lâche-moi hurla Caroline.»

Klaus se figea en entendant la peur et la douleur dans la voix cristalline de sa petite-amie. Il réagit en quelque seconde et sauta vers la voiture, ouvrant violemment la porte arrière. Il se figea de nouveau en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Caroline se débattait, essayant de pousser Tyler d'au-dessus d'elle tandis que le jeune homme laissait une de ses mains vagabondait sur sa jambe droite. Personne n'avait le droit de la toucher, absolument personne. Klaus grogna de rage lorsqu'il vit le regard de peur de sa petite-amie. Il arracha Tyler avec facilité, la rage et la peur réveillaient sa force, et le jeta sur le trottoir. Caroline remit correctement sa jupe avant de sortir rapidement de la voiture, décoiffée et en pleurs. Elle tremblait violemment et c'est seulement lorsqu'elle vu Klaus frappait Tyler au visage qu'elle se calma. Avec lui, personne ne pouvait la blesser. Il donnerait sa vie pour elle, elle en ferait de même. Mais malgré ça, elle sentait la terre bougeait sous ses pieds. Tout tournait, elle commençait à perdre connaissance. Sa peur avait été trop importante pour qu'elle puisse tenir le coup.

«- Caroline hurla Elena en courant, Bonnie sur ses talons.»

On disait que la jeune Bennett était une jeune femme intrépide, forte de caractère. Cette rumeur devient réalité lorsqu'elle s'avança vers son meilleur ami et Tyler, bouillante de rage. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses yeux brillaient, elle allait le tuer. Alors que Klaus poussa de nouveau l'adolescent, Bonnie le frappa au ventre. Tyler se retourna rapidement vers elle et leva le poing, prêt à la frapper. Kol, comprenant la situation, se mit devant sa petite-amie et prit le coup. Il releva la tête et sourit.

«- Je vais te tuer Lockwood. Je vais vraiment te tuer, tu as osé touché à Caroline...et tu as osé lever la main vers Bonnie.

-Tu peux rien faire contre moi ria Tyler, complètement alcoolisé.

-T'es mort Lockwood.»

Tyler se retourna et tomba sur trois adolescents. Les frères Salvatore et Rebekah lui faisaient face, fous de rage. Damon lança un regard à Caroline, la fille qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Il serra si violemment les poings qu'il se demanda un instant si il ne s'était pas cassé quelque chose. Il avança d'un pas, prêt à le tuer lorsque Caroline tomba sur le sol. Elle était toujours consciente mais elle tremblait trop pour tenir debout. Les trois adolescents se précipitèrent vers leur amie, la portèrent et l'emmenèrent loin de la future bagarre. Chacune fit un signe de tête à leur petit-copain, donnant leur accord pour le frapper.

«- Je vais te tuer murmura Klaus avec lenteur.»

Il se promit de tuer ce Lockwood, l'image de Caroline morte de peur gravée dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Elena avait toujours trouvé sa meilleure amie magnifique. Elle avait une joie de vivre et un sourire qui donnaient à n'importe qui l'envie de réussir, de se lever et réaliser ses rêves. Elle était un petit ange perdue sur Terre, attendant seulement son retour dans les monts nuageux. Couchée sur le sol froid, les yeux fermés et le souffle irrégulier, Caroline semblait irréelle. Tout était terne autour d'elle, même les trois adolescentes. Elle brillait, elle donnait une couleur unique à la vie. Et tout ça, toute cette beauté allait être détruire à cause de Tyler. Parce que Caroline ne pourrait pas se relever de ça, malgré sa force. Il l'avait touché, il avait voulu prendre la place qu'occupait Klaus depuis des années. Rebekah savait que Tyler allait souffrir, son frère et ses amis allaient le tuer. Tout simplement. Tandis que les trois jeunes femmes se regardaient, inquiètes, Caroline se réveilla.

«- Je me sens...

-Tu vas bien ? Tu veux quelque chose ?»

Caroline leva son regard vers le visage de Bonnie, elle l'avait vu frappé Tyler. Elle se sentit une nouvelle fois aimée, cette simple idée la calma. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer l'amour de ses amis l'envelopper et la protéger. Elle voulait dormir et ne plus se réveiller avant longtemps, elle voulait juste dormir. Caroline serra la main de Rebekah et murmura :

«- Je n'ai pas été violée. Nik' m'a sauvée.»

Et elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

Malgré les mois, on reparle encore de cette bagarre. Personne ne sait pas pourquoi elle a débuté, une rumeur dit que Tyler a voulu draguer Caroline. Ils sont tous loin de la vérité, ils ne comprendront jamais. La bagarre a débuté parce qu'une jeune femme a failli perdre le droit de contrôler son corps. La jeune femme était Caroline Forbes, le garçon qui l'a sauvée était Klaus Mikaelson. Les autres sont des amis, des amis prêt à tout pour venger la jeune femme. La bagarre a débuté un soir alcoolisé où tout le monde était trop occupé à s'amuser, pourquoi pas aimer. Tout le monde parle de cette bagarre parce qu'on a retrouvé Tyler, couché et en sang sur le trottoir. Devant tout le monde, il s'est relevé avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture.

Le gilet bleu de Caroline toujours sur le siège.


End file.
